This invention relates to a typewriter and more particularly to a ribbon drive mechanism therefor including a ribbon vibrating mechanism and a ribbon feeding mechanism.
In most of conventional typewriters, ribbons such as an ink ribbon and a correction ribbon are carried by a pair of ribbon vibrators of the ribbon vibrating mechanism so as to be normally in an inoperative position dawnwards of a point of contact between a printing element and a platen. The ribbon vibrating mechanism is actuated in conjunction with operation of the printing element associated with a selected alphanumeric key, the ribbon being thus raised from its inoperative position to an operative position opposite to the printing position. The ribbon feeding mechanism is actuated in conjunction with printing operation of the printing element so that the ribbon may be fed in longitudinal direction intermittently. In the known typewriters of this kind, the ribbon vibrating mechanism and the ribbon feeding mechanism are actuated separately from each other in conjunction with operation of the printing element and hence a complicated mechanical coupling must be provided between the printing elements and the respective mechanisms. Moreover, these two mechanisms may not be actuated precisely in the predetermined timed relation to each other.